Aquellos ojos azules
by Ladydarken
Summary: Wade Wilson trabaja en un bar. Su noche iba tan normal como de costumbre hasta que divisa a ese chico al otro lado del bar, con esos hipnotizantes ojos azules./ AU Spideypool.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (ojalá, estarían teniendo sexo gay xD). Deadpool es propiedad de Rob Liefeld y Fabian Nicieza y Spiderman de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko. No persigo lucro al difundir este relato. Por favor, no me demanden; sólo soy alguien que se pasa el día fantaseando con parejas de Marvel.

Bien, no sé cómo vaya a salir este experimento, dado que tengo demasiado tiempo sin escribir, pero bien, aquí vamos.

Inspirado en la canción "La Cita" de Jeremías. AU Spideypool (Y quizás un poco OOC)

Los [] {} representan a las voces en la cabeza de Wade y las "" su propia voz.

* * *

Wade Wilson amaba trabajar en HellHouse. Si, probablemente no fuera el mejor sitio para trabajar, pero desde que lo habían echado de todos sus trabajos anteriores por su tendencia a hablar demasiado así como sus problemas de personalidad, HellHouse era el lugar perfecto para él; podía ser el anfitrión sexy, el tipo simpático o el chico tímido y pesimista. Daba igual, siempre había alguien que se fijara en él.

Ese día estaba trabajando como barman, haciendo show para entretener a los asistentes que aplaudían y hacían vítores cada vez que encontraba una nueva y creativa forma de servir un trago. ¡Algunos incluso le dejaban propinas! Por eso adoraba manejar la barra.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno. Los bailarines, hombres y mujeres, ocupaban sus puestos en las tarimas, las barras y las jaulas, con ropa extravagante y minúscula, y las chicas incluso maquilladas exóticamente. Las luces de neón se colaban entre las nubes de humo falso que rodeaban a la gente que bailaba al ritmo del bajo, que retumbaba haciendo temblar las paredes. Eso era HellHouse, y se suponía que, quien fuera allí debía encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba.

 _Llego a mis ojos como un ciclón,_

 _Tu mirada desde el rincón,_

 _Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,_

 _No sé con quién andas si es tu novio, me da igual._

Cuando fue a recoger los vasos vacíos de las esquinas y las mesas donde la gente los dejaba después de usarlos, fue que pudo verlo. Su mirada se cruzó con la ajena en apenas un flash, pero sus por alguna razón sus ojos lo atrajeron como si fuera un imán. Le parecía que sus ojos eran de un azul brillantísimo... o quizá solo fuera el reflejo de las luces de neón en sus ojos. Su piel se veía luminosa, probablemente por el efecto de las luces ultravioleta y su cabello oscuro, presumía que castaño, adornaba su rostro con una abundante cabellera. Podría pensar que era modelo.

[Como sea, es muy lindo]

{¿Está solo?}

Wade volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que a su lado, apoyado cerca del bajo, estaba un chico que hablaba con él de cabello castaño rojizo, más alto y chaqueta de cuero. Al principio pensó que sería su amigo, luego, que su novio, pero finalmente decidió que no podía ser este último. Si lo fuera, estaría prestándole atención, ¿Cierto?

 _Me fui acercando un poco a ti_

 _Y me dije sin parpadear que bien se le ve el blue jean,_

 _Sin pensarlo di un paso más,_

 _Y en las tripas peces me nadaron,_

 _Cuando al fin supe tu nombre._

Al ver que el de ojos azules no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención, decidió acercarse. No con la idea de decirle algo, claro que no. Estaba trabajando. Pero quizá pudiera averiguar un poco más de él, si tenía suerte.

{¡Vamos, vamos! Quizás tengas suerte esta noche}

[Yo no contaría con eso, pero no perdemos nada con probar]

Comenzó a limpiar la mesa cerca de ellos, recogiendo los vasos y las botellas, acomodándolas en la bandeja mientras veía al chico de reojo. El jean que llevaba ajustaba sus piernas y su trasero de una manera que...

{Si, quieres darle. Lo sé, yo también quiero}

[Se va a dar cuenta, deberías callarte]

Desvió la mirada, mientras terminaba de recoger todo y cuando estaba por marcharse, el sujeto con el que estaba le sostuvo del brazo llamando su nombre.

\- ¡Peter, espera! –

"Peter... qué lindo nombre" Suspiró.

{¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto te conformas? Me avergüenzas}

Recogió la bandeja para regresar a la barra y al mirar por encima de su hombro descubrió al chico, Peter, mirándolo fijamente y el estómago se le revolvió. No volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro sino que enfiló derecho al cuarto de lavado. Tenía cosas que hacer.

 _A que te dedicas cuando no estás_

 _Divirtiéndote en algún bar,_

 _Preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar:_

 _Rezo para conseguirme a alguien como tú._

Cuando volvió corriendo al cuarto de lavado, no evitó escuchar la voz de Siryn, su compañera de "acto" al pasar a su lado.

\- Cupido te flechó de nuevo, ¿eh? – Dijo la mujer, que curiosamente siempre parecía reconocer cuando alguien le llamaba la atención.

\- Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo esta vez – Musitó, antes de meterse a lavar los vasos, ignorando lo que la mujer le decía. En su llegada a HellHouse había estado enamorado de ella, claro, antes de saber que tenía novio, Jamie Madrox. Desde entonces eran buenos amigos.

El tiempo atrás le sirvió para calmarse y tan pronto el lavavajillas dejó los vasos impecables, volvió a la barra a hacer lo que mejor sabía; dar un show con sus tragos. Los aplausos por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las propinas, y justo cuando pensaba que lo del chico, Peter, había pasado, alguien le pidió un mojito, y al voltearse, ahí estaba él, con sus ojos increíblemente azules. El chico de nuevo le sonrió y él pensó que podía quedarse sin aliento solo por ver esa sonrisa.

\- Wow... Es el mejor mojito que me he tomado en mi vida – Halagó el castaño en cuanto pudo darle el primer sorbo y Wade se sintió orgulloso.

\- Gracias – Wade sonrió con orgullo – Solo porque no pareces estar pasando una buena noche, este va por la casa – Invitó el rubio, y Peter le sonrió de nuevo.

{Oh, Dios. ¡Es tan sexy! Podría comérmelo entero, y no hablo de la manera literal}

[Creo que si nos vuelve a sonreír de nuevo, el idiota se va a desmayar]

\- Entonces... ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás _divirtiéndote_ aquí? – Inquirió Peter, medio sarcástico y medio en broma, y la fuerte influencia de su mirada hizo que Wade hablara, aún cuando estaba preparándole un trago a otro cliente.

\- Ehm... pues... no mucho para ser sinceros – Admitió – El bar da suficiente para vivir, pero no para ir a la universidad – Admitió, sirviendo el trago en una copa, cobrándola y despachándola, todo eso sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, lo tenía embobado.

[Sería tan lindo tener un novio como él...]

{Adoraríamos acariciar ese perfecto trase...}

[¡Callate!]

 _Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón_

 _Cuando ahí tú sin ton ni son_

 _Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar,_

 _Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas._

Pensó que Peter volvería con sus amigos, pero no lo hizo, se quedó hablándole de vez en ves, pidiendo un par de mojitos más que esta vez pagó mientras Wade hacía su trabajo. Quizá recibiría menos propinas, pero al menos tenía la atención de Peter, que era lo que al momento le interesaba.

{¡Eso! ¡Tú puedes, Romeo!}

[Shssss... lo vas a asustar}

Entonces de pronto el ritmo de la música cambió y Peter pareció encantado con el cambio. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro mientras movía los brazos y los hombros, como si estuviera bailando, aunque sin apartarse de la barra, y luego de unos segundos lo miró.

\- Vamos a bailar...-

\- ¿Qué? – Inquirió Wade, creyendo que lo había escuchado mal por el ruido.

\- ¡VAMOS A BAILAR! – Le repitió en un grito el castaño, sin dejar de sonreír.

Wade negó con la cabeza. Tenía que trabajar y justo hoy le tocaba de bartender, no de bailarín.

\- Peter, tengo que trabajar...- Trató de excusarse, aunque lo que más quería era bailar con él.

\- ¡Vamos, solo será una canción, lo prometo! – Juró, poniéndole ojos de cachorro.

Wade se volteó a mirar a Siryn que estaba sirviendo shots y le hizo una seña de si podía salir.

\- ¡CINCO MINUTOS, WADE! – Le advirtió la pelirroja, señalándole los 5 dedos de su mano con expresión severa.

La sonrisa de Wade le iluminó el rostro y terminó con el trago que servía antes de quitarse el delantal que llevaba puesto, quedando solo con los pantalones y la corbata de moño, con el torso descubierto. Tan pronto como pudo salir tras de la barra, Peter lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista con todos los demás.

La música nueva llenó el ambiente, era una canción diferente, y Peter sonrió de nuevo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del más alto. Era como si no pudiera dejar de sonreír, y Wade parecía encantado con el hecho.

{¡Vamos tigre! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Devóralo!}

"Shsssssss..."

Quizá por primera vez, Wade trató de acallar las voces en su cabeza mientras le rodeaba la cintura y pegaba sus cuerpos para bailar más juntos. El cuerpo de Peter era más menudo comparado con el suyo. El chico era alto de cuerpo delgado y buen trasero, pero a pesar de lo atractivo que era, lo que le llamaba más la atención eran esos preciosos ojos...

Y sintió que tenía que contener el aliento cuando de pronto Peter se estiró sobre sus puntas y se acercó a su oído para decirle.

\- Te dedico esta canción, Wade...- Antes de seguir bailando.

Y solo por eso, Wade declaró esa noche como perfecta.

 _Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,_

 _Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños_

 _Que se empiezan a extrañar,_

 _Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano_

 _Y yo con botella en mano_

 _No podré olvidar la cita del azar._

 _Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento_

 _Celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión._

Durante ese momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos, no pensó en los cinco minutos que Siryn le había dado, ni en los amigos de Peter ni en nada más que no fueran ellos dos. Era mucha casualidad haberlo visto y, más aún, que el chico lo hubiera notado también, le hubiera sonreído y ahora lo hubiera invitado a bailar. Cualquiera podría pensar que era solo un tonto coqueteo de una noche, pero Wade sabía que era mucho peor.

{Está enamorado, ¿cierto?}

[Oh si, sin duda alguna]

"¿Quieren callarse? Intento bailar"

[Perdón]

{Lo siento, tigre}

Si, definitivamente iba a extrañar a Peter.

Cuando terminó la canción, en la que Peter había estado pegado a su cuerpo todo el tiempo, Wade supo que, como la cenicienta, su tiempo había terminado.

\- Gracias por bailar conmigo – Dijo Peter, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja – Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva con mis amigos...-

\- Si, supongo, yo... tengo que volver a trabajar – Se excusó el rubio, rascándose la nuca.

\- Claro. Espero no haberte metido en problemas – Se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adios Wade...-

Y el rubio se quedó allí, completamente sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar.

{¿Vas a dejar que se valla así? ¡Alcanzalo!}

[Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con él, ¡anda!]

"Claro... claro..."

Wade reaccionó en automático y en dos zancadas alcanzó a Peter y le tomó la muñeca. El castaño volteó a verle y le miró confundido, antes de que Wade lo encarara, lo tomara del mentón y lo atrajera para besarlo.

{¡AL FIN! ¿Dónde están los fuegos artificiales?}

[No tenemos. Te los gastaste todos la última vez, ¿Recuerdas?]

{Diablos, tienes razón}

La manera como Wade lo besaba era intensa. Si no iba a probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, quería memorizar su boca por completo, el sabor a mojito en su lengua y la suavidad de su maxilar cuando lo tomó por la mandíbula para besarlo. Peter no se resistió, más bien correspondió el beso, como si hubiera estado esperando que lo hiciera, como si estuviera sediento y su boca fuera la única fuente de agua en el desierto. Era maravilloso, era único, era...

"Dios, definitivamente estoy enamorado"

[Te lo...]

{...Dijimos}

Finalmente hubo de separarse para tomar aire, acariciando la mejilla de Peter con su pulgar. El chico le sonrió y parecía muy dispuesto a besarlo de nuevo, cuando escuchó una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

\- ¡CINCO MINUTOS, WIILSON! ¡TE DIJE CINCO MINUTOS!

Y acto seguido, recibió un tirón en la oreja.

\- Auch... Auch... lo siento, lo siento...- Comenzó a disculparse enseguida mientras la mujer lo arrastraba de vuelta a la barra.

Peter miró como lo arrastraban con una risita y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse para no buscarle más problemas.

Lo había hecho reír, aunque fuera a costa suya, y lo había besado. Si, esa encabezaba la lista de las mejores noches de su vida.

 _Llego a mis ojos como un ciclón_

 _Tu mirada desde el rincón._

 _Me mirabas desde el rincón_

Después de lo dicho por Siryn y su escandaloso regaño, Wade volvió a trabajar como si nada. Pero no podía apartar aquella sonrisa tonta de sus labios mientras preparaba los tragos, ni tampoco cuando tenía que ir por los vasos o limpiar los desastres. ¡Estaba feliz! Y nada ni nadie podrían hacerle cambiar de ánimo.

A veces cuando se volteaba, sentía que le taladraban la nuca con la mirada. Pensaba que era Siryn así que no le tomó importancia, pero ya luego de un rato, no pudo evitar mirar. Desde el mismo rincón de la primera vez, Peter lo observaba, con esos encantadores ojos brujos que tenía, tan perfectos y azules... El chico le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de que el chico de la chaqueta, con el que lo había visto al principio, lo rodeara de la cintura y lo guiara fuera otra vez.

Esa noche, Wade Wilson se hizo una promesa a si mismo; lo encontraría de nuevo.

* * *

Bien, y esto ha sido todo. Aceptó criticas y tomatazos si los quieren dar, y si no, con el número de lecturas será suficiente jaja.

Para Lex, Arlette, Daniel L Caballero, como quieras llamarte, encanto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Anyway, espero les guste.

¡Voy fuera! Paz


End file.
